


Starlight Expression

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: They were sprawled on the top of the waterfall-thingy in Joey's pool, high enough up that the breeze could find them, and late enough in the night that the warmth that soaked through the towel he was lying on was  pleasant against JC's shoulders. They were head to head, and JC could have let his head roll to the left and been staring at Joey's nearly cropped hair from close quarters, but he didn't. He was squinting up at the stars, those that were bright enough to push through the light pollution, and not really listening to Joey.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Un-beated snapshot for [](http://hegenomy.livejournal.com/profile)[**hegenomy**](http://hegenomy.livejournal.com/) at [fic_requests](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_requests/156321.html)

They were sprawled on the top of the waterfall-thingy in Joey's pool, high enough up that the breeze could find them, and late enough in the night that the warmth that soaked through the towel he was lying on was pleasant against JC's shoulders. They were head to head, and JC could have let his head roll to the left and been staring at Joey's nearly cropped hair from close quarters, but he didn't. He was squinting up at the stars, those that were bright enough to push through the light pollution, and not really listening to Joey. He was thinking about just how different this was from how it had been just a few hours ago, all noise and laughter and boisterous energy, Joey hurling people over the edge into the pool, and cannonballing himself, great running leaps designed to send up as much splash as possible, to make Kelly and JC roll their eyes, and the kids squeal with excitement.  JC tended to avoid the waterfall when Joey was in that kind of mood. It was safer, now, though. Quiet, with just the rumble of Joey's voice and the distant buzz of the city, and the breeze moving through the trees. Joey just talking, rambling on into the darkness, not performing for anyone. He wasn't even waving his hands for emphasis, just letting the words loose.

JC still didn't turn his head, but he lifted his left hand, moved so his fingers were brushing Joey's hair, so they were connected, and Joey rolled his head, moving into the touch.  He was still talking about what Lance had told him about this astronomy convention that had either made the solar system eight or eleven planets. JC smiled in to the darkness. Lance was kind of cute when he got all earnest and sciencey, but,  really, the universe hadn't changed any. Nothing important had changed. It was all just words floating up towards the stars.   



End file.
